H akták
by Victoria Lisa
Summary: Ments meg! folytatása. Úgy döntöttem, hogy egy másik történetben folytatom, mert ennek már más lesz a központi témája. Ha elolvastad, kérlek írj véleményt! :
1. Chapter 1

**_Szeva mindenki! Bocsi, hogy eddig elhúzódott a feltötlés, de a gépem közbe bekrepált és újra kellett az egészet telepíteni meg minden... Remélem elnyeri a tetszésetek a történet. Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok a véleményetekre, lécci, lécci írjatok! :) legalább megtudom van-e értelme egyáltalán folytatnom..

* * *

_**

Mint első nap az iskolában. Igen, teljesen így érezte magát Dr. Lisa Cuddy, amikor belépett hőn szeretett kórházába közel két hónap szabadság után. Hihetetlenül nehéz volt neki ennyi ideig távol tartani magát a munkahelyétől, tekintetbe véve őrületes munkamániáját. Boldogan sóhajtott, ahogy körbetekintett a nyüzsgő előcsarnokban. Igazán hiányzott már neki ez a felhajtás és pörgés. Előre lépett, belevetve magát az embertömegbe, s közben felszisszent kissé, a lábában érzett tompa fájdalom hatására. Vett egy mély levegőt, s kissé nehézkesen, de folytatta útját. Igazából már nem lehetne oka panaszra, hiszen ezidő alatt szinte teljesen meggyógyult a lába. Közel két hétig benntartották a kórházban; igaz eredetileg sokkal tovább kellett volna az ágyat nyomnia odabenn, ám egyszerűen képtelen lett volna még több időt eltölteni betegként. Mélyen benne volt még orvosi énje, amely makacsul elzárkózott attól a lehetőségtől, hogy betegként kezeljék.  
Már épp elért volna irodája nagy üvegajtajához, amikor egy ismerős hang szólította meg hátulról.

- Dr. Cuddy! Alig vettem észre! Úgy elveszett a sok ember között!

- Oh, Jó napot Brenda nővér! - köszönt vissza zavartan.

- Amúgy nem kellene kicsit még pihennie? Ne értsen félre, örülök, hogy újra itt van közöttünk, de a teljes felépülése érdekében...

- Jól vagyok. Teljesen - válaszolt kissé kimérten; és felvette udvarias elnézést-de-sietnem-kell arckifejezését.

- Biztos benne? A kórházban amúgy minden rendben volt. Nehezen, de végülis megpróbáltuk valahogy pótolni Önt. Képzelje... - és csak mondta egyfolytában, be nem állt a szája; Cuddy már kezdte nagyon unni a dolgot, nem is figyelte miről csacsog a főnővér.  
Egyszercsak egy szó, pontosabban egy név ütötte meg a fülét, amely visszarántotta a valóságba. Mivel nem kérdezhetett vissza mindent, aminek kapcsán felvetődött, ezért próbálta gyorsan kimenteni magát, hogy majd később ő maga tudjon utána nézni a dolgoknak.

- Nagyon sajnálom Brenda, de hihetetlenül sok tennivalóm van. Ugye megérti?

A nővér egy kissé megütközött a hirtelen közbevágáson, de aztán mindentudó mosolllyal válaszolt:

- Hát persze, dr. Cuddy. Sok bepótlnivalója lehet, ennyi idő kiesés után. De ha bármi kérdése lenne...

- Szólok. Köszönöm - hadarta, majd amennyire gyorsan a lába engedte besurrant irodája ajtaján.

Tulajdonképpen nem volt úgy lemaradva, mint sokan gondolták, mert egész távolléte alatt ellenőrizte a bent folyó munkálatokat is, és nem egyszer kiegészítette azt vagy akár javított valamin. Ez persze csak Wilson segítségével valósulhatott meg, aki többszöri látogatása alkalmával eljuttatta hozzá a lapokat a kérésére. Ez nem volt túl egyszerű feladat, hisz ő csak egy onkológus volt, akit normális körülmények között nem avatnak be a kórház adminisztrációs és egyéb dolgaiba, ám a sármos dokinak volt egy rajongója a fejesek között. Cuddy ügyes pszichológiai ráhatással meggyőzte, hogy ez egyáltalán nem minősül kihasználásnak, és tádá! Máris hozzájutott az adatokhoz.

Irodájában semmi különös változást nem észlelt; minden ott állt, ahol és ahogy hagyta. Barna bőrtáskáját ledobta az ízléses kanapéra, majd kényelembe helyezte magát iróasztala mögötti székén. Enyhén csalódottnak érezte magát. Hiányérzet mardosta belül, de fogalma sem volt mégis miért. Mégegyszer körbehordozta tekintetét a rendezett szobában, közben sóhajtva benyomta számítógépét. Míg az bekapcsolódott, elbicegett a táskájához - már átkozta magát, amiért nem vitte magával az asztalához - és előkotorta belőle felírt fájdalomcsillapítóját. Egy darabig nézegett némán, majd könnyedén visszahajította retiküljébe. Mire visszaült, a gép márcsak a jelszavát kérte és engedelmesen bekapcsolódott. Ekkor Lisa szeme a képernyő jobb felső sarkába vándorolt, ahol megjelent margarétás órája, majd alatta a kis rózsaszin jegyzetlapocska is. Emlékezett arra, hogy utoljára valami megbeszélés időpontját meg egy bevásárlólistát írt rá, most azonban korántsem ilyesmi díszelgett a kis fecnin.  
Amint elolvasta eszébe ötlött mit is hiányolt annyira és, hogy Brenda nővér kit emlegetett. Cuddyt ugyanakkor még jobban elfogta a düh, mikor mégegyszer elolvasta a rövid kis üzenetet:

_Hé Cudyy, látom jobban vagy. Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy ezt az egyértelmű jelszót nem lehet kitalálni? Am köszi az adatokat a gépedről meg a mappákat a polcról!Úgy látszik mégse olyan titkosak mint hitted. Jah és cuki a listád. Minek neked Bepanten kenőcs? Én bármikor khmm... bárhol bekenlek ám, ha kell! *szemöldökemelgetés*_

Az utolsó két mondatba sikerült megint belepirulnia. _ - Óh, hogy House-nak muszáj mindenről tudnia! - _mérgelődött. _Különben is, mi az, hogy túl nyilvánvaló a jelszavam?!_

Kénytelen volt bevallani magának, hogy igenis hiányolta House jelenlétének árulkodó jeleit viszatértekor. Titkon arra számított, hogy átrendezte szobáját, vagy csak ott várja a saját székében terpeszkedve. De ez a gépes dolog igazán dühítette. Ám egy idő után haragját a roppant kiváncsiság váltotta fel. Ötlete sem volt, mi kellhetett House-nak. S mivel még az a fickó, aki ideiglenesen betöltötte a helyét is legalább két hétig marad, lesz ideje kiderítenie miben sántikál a ravasz doktor.

- Brenda, várjon kérem! - szólt az igyekvő nővér után Cuddy. Mikor azt mondta a nőnek, hogy szól, ha bármi kérdése akadna nem gondolta komolyan,most mégis úgy vélte jobb, ha kicsit kikérdezi a pletykák koronázatlan királynőjét.

- Igen? - fordult felé kézségesen.

- Mit is mondott House-ról? - várta a nő válaszát csillogó szemekkel.

- House-ról? Én nem róla beszéltem, hanem Klausról.

- Az meg ki?

- Hát a maga helyettese, Klaus Schwindler, Németországból helyeztették át ide. Én mondom valami nincs rendben azzal az emberrel. Vigyázzon vele dr. Cuddy!

- Aha, aha persze. Akkor House-ról nem is tud semmit?

- Ööö... - kezdte erősen elgondolkozva Brenda. - Valami olyasmit hallottam, hogy senki rá sem ismer. Egyetlenegy új esetet sem vállalt és mégcsak panasz sem érkezett róla mostanság. De persze a klinikai óráit változatlanul elblicceli. Egyszer se láttam errefelé. Van, ami sosem változik. Épp Rufusnak mondtam - tudja az eslő emeleti gondnoknak - micsoda egy...

- Nagyra értékelem a segítségét, Brenda. De most már tényleg mennem kell. Viszlát! - azzal magára hagyta a nőt, aki zavartalanul folytatta beszámolóját, észre sem véve hallgatóságának hiányát.

Cuddy épp akkor lépett ki a liftből, mikor House az irodájába sántikált egy köteg mappával a kezében. Megvárta míg eltűnik az ajtó mögött, majd lassan követte példáját. House háttal ült neki, lent a földön, körbevéve rengeteg mindenféle aktával.

- Hát te meg mit csinálsz itt? - szólalt meg váratlanul Lisa, House meg, mint egy rajtakapott rosszgyerek meglepetten hátrafordult.

Furcsa volt ez a helyzet; nem nagyon volt eddig alkalma rajtakapnia a férfit valamin is. Ő mindig tökéletesen szervezte az ügyeit, bár úgy nézett ki ezúttal nem. Igaz House-nál sose lehet tudni, ez akár tervének a része is lehetett.

- Óh, Cuddy te már itt? Azt hittem maradsz még pár hetet - állt fel House felszólalása közben, hangjában nyoma sem volt semmiféle gúnynak.

- Ez az egy hónap is bőven sok volt! - sóhajtott fel panaszosan, s várta, hogy a férfi előáll egy számára szórakoztató megjegyzéssel, vagy valamivel. Azonban House a kezében szorongatott mappára szegezte tekintetét; minden szó nélkül.

- És mi történt itt, míg nem voltam? Úgy hallottam nem is válalltál azóta esetet - szólalt meg Cuddy ismét, csevegő stílusban.

- Mással voltam elfoglalva - válaszolt House tömören, részéről lezártnak tekintve a témát.

Lisa fürkésző tekintettel méregette őt, majd a mappakupacra nézett, s újra vissza a férfira. Arcán kíváncsiság tükröződött.  
Olyannyira ismerték már egymást, hogy szavak nélkül is lazán megértették a másik arcára kiülő érzelmeket. Ugyanakkor mindketten észrevették azt a fajta határvonalat, amely hirtelen közéjük húzódott. Tartózkodó és kissé idegen módon beszéltek egymással. S nem kevés zavar befolyásolta cselekedeteiket a másik jelenlétében.  
Az a könnyed ugratásos, már- már szenvedélybe átcsapó veszekedéseses hangnem teljesen eltűnt, helyébe a feszültség lépett.  
A nemrég történt bensőséges halálközeli esemény nemhogy közelebb hozta volnak őket, inkább még nagyobb zavartságot okozott. Talán mindketten megijedtek saját érzéseiktől vagy épp annak hiányától, sőt leginkább az játszhat közre ebben, hogy nem beszélték meg egymással az ottani eseményeket, igaz Cuddy alig emlékezett pár momentumra, és a rendőrség is már vagy ezerszer kihallgatta, de ő nem tudott túl sok használható dolgot említeni nekik.

House helyet foglalt székében, s lelkes mapparendezgetésbe fogott. Cuddy azt gondolta, biztos csak elfoglaltnak akar tűnni, hogy lerázhassa őt. Ezt a örömöt persze nem adta meg neki, így odalépegetett a férfi íróasztalához, tenyerével lazán rátámaszkodva, majd kérdezte:

- És mégis mivel?

- Téged ez úgy sem érdekel.

- Azért csak mondd el - erősködött Lisa, ám választ megint nem kapott, ezért felvett a keze mellől egy aktát a sok közül és tanulmányozni kezdte. Aztán sorba kinyitogatta őket, hangosan felolvasva pár címszót:

- Neurózis...skizofrénia...pszichózis...depresszió...neglekt szindróma. House! Mégis mit akarsz ezekkel?! - értetlenkedett. - Csak azt ne mond, hogy... House! .... Ugye nem? .... Hhhuhh! - sóhajtott Lisa idegesen, nyugtatgatva magát. - Mért nem tudod lezárni a múltat? Különben sem segíthetsz rajta. Halálra ítélik.

- Befejezted? - kérdezte Greg, mire Cuddy villámló tekintettel meredt rá.

- Ne engem akarj halálra ítélni! Amúgy meg még korántsincs lezárva az ügy, még folynak a tárgyalások és...

- Az egy és ugyanaz! - vágott közbe ridegen Cuddy. - A bírák már rég eldöntötték mi lesz a sorsa.

- Ééés - folytatta House zavartalanul - totál hidegen hagy, hogy kivégzik-e vagy nem. Nekem csupán egy kis haladék kell míg kiderítem mi a baja.

- És Susan?

- Rosszkor volt, rossz helyen.

- Mintha csak egy szimpla balesetről beszélnél! Hiszen lelőtte az a...seggfej! - ordította keserűen Cuddy.

- Ne ítélkezz! Én is sajnálom a nőt, de könnyen meglehet, hogy nem is ő a mi emberünk.

- Jahj, hagyd már abba ezt az átkozott kétszemélyiséges elméletet! Még ha igaz is, sem tehetsz úgy, mintha semmi köze nem lenne hozzá!

- Tényleg nem emlékszel mindenre, igaz? - tette fel a kérdést House nyugott hangon.

- Nem. És, ha hiszed, ha nem, nekem ez tökéletesen megfelel - állította szilárd meggyőződéssel a hangjában.

- Nos, én viszont tudni akarom a teljes igazságot. Addig nyomozok, míg fényt nem derítek rá.

- Az meg sem fordult a zseniális fejedben, hogy valakinek ezzel fájdalmat okozhatsz?

- Hát Stannek nem lesz kellemes a kivégzés az biztos. De mi közöm nekem ehhez?

- Te aztán semmit sem változtál! - vádolta szemrehányóan.

- Na és? Kellett volna? - húzta fel kérdőn szemöldökét a férfi.

- Gondolkozz el rajta! - vágta oda Cuddy, azzal sarkon fordult és méltóságteljesen távozott.

Cuddy magában pufogva tette meg a földszintig az egész utat. Alighogy végre lezárta magában a Stanly-s eseményeket, House újra felhántorgatta. Így, hogy az ott történt események közül nem sokra emlékezett, még mélyebben érintette. Minden éjjel rémálmok gyötörték, nem is mert elaludni, mert különben a saját sikoltozására ébredt. Mindenféle rémisztő kép tárult a szeme elé álmában, mintha egy homályos horrofilmet pörgetgetne végig. És a legrosszabb az egészben az volt, hogy egyfolytában érezte az elviselhetetlen fájdalmat nem csak a lábábában, hanem mindenhol az egész testében.  
Ezért kényszerítette magát, hogy idő előtt visszajöjjön dolgozni. Így legalább nappal elterelődnek a gondolatai és csak este kell megbirkóznia a szenvedéssel. De persze House - mint mindig - keresztülhúzta a számítasait.

Ekkor eszébe villant egy ragyogó ötlet. Hiszen még mindig ő ennek az egész kócerájnak az igazgatója. Ha ő azt mondja, hogy House nem dolgozhat tovább azokon az eseteken, akkor az úgy is lesz. E gondolattól felvidulva menetelt tovább irodája irányába, ám megint megállította valaki.  
Mikor a hangra hátrafordult egy iszonyú magas, szőke hajú, szemüveges, öltönyben feszítő embert látott maga előtt.  
Kisebbsége komplexusa ha eddig még nem is, most már biztosan kialakult. Ennyi magas ember között igazán hiányolta számára oly kedves magassarkúit.

- Klaus Schwindler szolgálatára! - mosolygott szélesen, azzal kezét a nő felé nyújtotta. - Ön bizonyára dr. Cuddy. Már nagyon sokat hallottam önről, kedves.

Cuddy előtt az első pillanatban elásta magát a férfi. Mindenkinek megfelelni vágyó, tenyérbe mászó modora egyáltalán nem nyerte el Lisa tetszését, sőt mi több egyenesen ellenszenvesnek találta. Mindenesetre ezt semmiképp nem kívánta helyettese tudomásáráa hozni, hiszen ki tudja ki ez a férfi és milyenek a kapcsolatai.

- Igen az vagyok - felelte közömbösen. - Ha már így összefutottunk megkérdezhetem, pontosan meddig tölti be a helyemet?

- Pont ezért kerestem meg doktornő - válaszolta, közben derűsen felkarolta Cuddyt és az irodájába húzta.

- Jobb szeretem az orvostudomány dékánja megnevezést - javította ki ellenségesen Cuddy. - És, ha megengedi, tudok én menni saját magam, nem kell támogatni.

- No, de kedves! Ne legyen ilyen tartózkodó! Tartsuk meg a formalitást az idegeneknek. Mi máris jóbarátok vagyunk nem igaz?

- Óh dehogynem! - gúnyolódott, amit Klaus vagy nem vett észre vagy nem akarta.

- Mindjárt gondoltam.

Cuddy - miután együt beléptek a szobájába - gyorsan kiszabadította magát a talpnyaló férfi öleléséből és leült az íróasztala mögötti székébe. Tudtára akarta végre hozni ki is a főnök itt tulajdonképpen. Úgy érezte magát mint egy felbőszült oroszlán, akit el akarnak kergetni a felségterületéről.

- Hallgatom Mr. Schwindler.

- Köszönöm kedves.

Klaus ahelyett, hogy a nővel szemben foglalt volna helyet, leült asztalának szélére, mintha egy bizalmas baráti beszélgetést folytatnának.

- Nos, amint mondtam - kezdte a férfi, tekintetét a saját combjára szegezve. - Azért kerestem fel magát, mert az igazgatóság úgy határozott, hogy cseppet több időre maradok.

- Úgy érti az én pozíciómban? - kérdezte Cuddy rosszat sejtve.

- Attól tartok, doktornő - felelte túljátszott megbánással Klaus és közelebb csúsztatta magát a nőhöz.

- Ha meg nem sértem... - szólalt meg Lisa ingerülten. - Van ott szemben egy üres szék. Akár le is ülhetne rá.

- Megértem, hogy dühös Lisa.

- Dr. Cuddy! - javította ki barátságtalanul.

- Mégiscsak egy komoly trauma után jött vissza és ráadásul még egy polyácát is a helyére állítottak, aki mellesleg igen megszerette a helyét. És a hely is őt.

- Nem tudom mire vélni a szavait, Mr. Scwindler. Mindenesetre lekötelezne, ha ide figyelne egy kicsit - mondta, majd felállt, ezzel is növelve mondandójának komolyságát.

- Először is; ha jelenleg a kórházban nem is, de **ebben** az irodában **én** vagyok a főnök. Szóval, ha azt mondom magának, vagy bárkinek, hogy üljön át a velem szemben levő székre; az átül. Másodszor; akármennyire megtetszett magának az **Én **kórházam, nem fogja megkapni, amíg én itt vagyok, bármennyire is akarja; engem korántsem hat meg a maga bűvös-bájos modora.

Képtelen volt magát tovább tűrtőztetni; muszáj volt beolvasnia ennek az öntelt fráternek.

- Most pedig elmegyek az igazgatósághoz és azonnal visszakövetelem a munkámat.

Meg sem várta Klaus reakcióját, azonnal kiviharzott a teremből, megvalósítani az elképzelését. Már előre érezte a diadal édes ízét. Tudta, hogyha saját kezébe veszi a dolgokat, felgyorsíthatja az eseményeket, főleg, ha beszámol Schwindler elleni unszimpátiájáról. Teljesen biztosnak érezte magát abban, hogy a kongresszus ő mellé áll majd, hisz hosszú évek óta ismerik már és feltehetően bíznak is benne. A tanács vezetője különben is nagyszerű ember. Cuddy mikor találkozott vele mindig jókedélyű és humoros volt, habár megmaradt az illendőség keretei között.

Mikor hevesen belépett a főadminisztrátor irodájába, ledöbbent egy pillanatra. Legalább 6 szempár nézett vele szembe; mindnek tulajdonosa a nagy tárgyalóasztalnál ült, kifogástalanul élére vasalt öltönyökben feszítve.  
Hirelen elszégyellte magát, hogy csakúgy berontott, mindennemű előre bejelentkezés és kopogás nélkül.

- Elnézést Uraim! - szabadkozott Lisa. - Én nem is zavarok.

- Várjon dr. Cuddy! Ha már idefáradt, igazán megoszthatná velünk mi a problémája - javasolta Charles Woods, a főügyintéző.

- Nem, Mr. Woods. Igazán ráér. Mégegyszer elnézést - mondta, s már indult is kifelé.

- Komolyan azt gondolja, hogy ha egy ilyen elbűvölő nő, mint maga belép egy férfiakkal teli unalmas tárgyalásra, akkor azok képesek utána a munkára koncentrálni?

Cuddy, Woods ezen megnyilatkozására csak kínosan mosolygott.

- Szóval rajta, dr. Cuddy, utoljára kérem!

- Engedelmével uram, én ragaszkodom ahhoz, hogy ezt kettesben beszéljük meg.

- Hát, hallották a hölgyet! A tárgyalást egy időre berekesztem. Hagyjanak magunkra, kérem!

Lisa igen elcsodálkozott, hogy Woods miatta képes volt felfüggeszteni a megbeszélést, de nem sokat agyalt ezen, inkább örült mielőbbi sikerének. Miközben a férfiak kivonultak az előszobába, rá kellett jönnie, hogy Charles nem nagyon túlzott; szinte az összes közülük elismerően végigjártatta a szemét rajta. Cuddy ezek után azt gondolta, igen kiéhezettek lehetnek ezek az emberek - ezen nem is csodálkozott volna külsejüket nézve - az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy ez a kitüntetés netán kivételes szépségének és vonzerejének volt köszönhető.

- Erre semmi szükség nem lett volna, Mr. Woods. De nagyon hálás vagyok, köszönöm - mondta, aztán a férfi intésére helyet foglalt.

- Nos, figyelek.

- Öhm... Tudja, itt van ez a Mr. Schwindler - fogott bele Cuddy, a férfi nevét megvetően kiejtve. - És szeretném végre megtudni meddig marad itt? Tudja már szívesen dolgoznék és...

- Teljesen meg tudom érteni. A helyzet viszont az, dr. Cuddy, hogy egyelőre nem tudok magáért mit tenni, bármennyire is szeretnék. De nem kell aggódnia, máris találtam egy igen izgalmas munkát önnek - felelte bátorítóan mosolyogva.

- Nagyon kedves öntől, uram, de én a saját munkámat szeretném vissza - erősködött Lisa, tartva az udvarias hangnemet.

- Sajnálom. Klaus Schwindler átmenetileg igényt tart arra a munkára és mivel meglehetősen sok adománnyal illette az intézményt, nem lenne illendő visszautasítanom.

- Minden a pénz körül forog... - motyogta maga elé csalódottan Cuddy.

- Hogy mondja? - kérdezett vissza Charles szórakozottan.

- Nem lényeges.

- Tehát az ideiglenes munkája szerintem igen testhezálló lesz. Mivel személyesen érintett és egy bizonyos kontrollt is tud tartani a társa felett...

- Társam? - hökkent meg Cuddy.

- Igen.

- És mégis ki az?

- Dr. Gregory House.

- Hogy ki? - kérdezte szájtátva.

- Schwindler valam oknál fogva külön előnyben részesíti az ő részlegét. Meglepően nagy összeget fordított House ténykedéseire. És mivel nem hagyhatom őrizet nélkül, plusz magának is kell munka, ez így tökéletes. Ráadásul maga talán az egyetlen, aki némi hatással van rá.

Cuddynak még tiltakozni sem volt lehetősége, ugyanis ekkor jött vissza a terembe az egyik tárgyalófél. Bocsánatkérései után ezt mondta:

- Most beszéltem Mr. Schwindlerrel.

- Már a csapból is ő folyik? - méltatlankodott Lisa.

- Tessék?

- Oh csak... most jutott eszembe, hogy nem zártam el a csapot - vágta ki magát jócskán elvörösödött arccal Cuddy, mire Charles igen furcsán kezdte el méregetni.

- Igen, Mr. Dougles?

- Klaus, akarom mondani Scwindler jóvá szeretne hagyatni önnel egy munkával kapcsolatos utazást.

- Milyen munkával?

- A diagnosztikaival.

- Értem - felelte elgondolkozva, majd kisebb szünet után folytatta - Mondja meg neki, hogy tisztázni fogom vele még a részleteket, de felőlem rendben van.

- Átadom - válaszolt a férfi, aztán elhagyta az irodát.

- Hát hallotta Miss. Cuddy. Azt hiszem kénytelen lesz utazgatni. Ugyse vett ki még egyetlen szabadnapot sem. Ez csak előnyére válhat. Az egyetlen feladata az lesz, hogy szemmel tartsa House-t, és ha tud segítsen neki. Minden bizodalmam önben van.

- Na ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sziasztok újra! Itt van a második rész. Nagyon örültem a kommenteknek. Remélem, ehhez a részhez is kapok legalább ennyit. :$:) Jó szórakozást! Pusszi!  
(U.i.: Előfordulhat hogy lesz benne pár helyesírási hiba, de még mindig nem tudtam feltelepíteni a Wordomet...) **_

* * *

Cuddy még mindig nem hitte el, hogy a saját munkájáért kell harcolnia. Bele se mert gondolni, mi lenne, ha végre gyereket vállalna, hisz biztos sokkal több időt lenne úgy távol a kórháztól.

_- Ez az átkozott Schwindler! Miatta van ez az egész!_

Magában való mérgelődését egy ismerős sziluett megjelenése zavarta meg. Cuddy éppen House irodájában volt, mivel Charles utasította rá. Ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy hármasban beszéljék meg az ügyet. Persze Lisa már rég eldöntötte magában, hogy nincs mit megbeszélni. Ő nem megy sehova és punktum.

Úgy tűnt a férfi egyedül van; - _Mr. Woods biztos késni fog_ - találgatott Cuddy.

- Woods majd jön - jelentette be House, belépése közben.

Lisa keresztbefont kézzel ült Greg székében. Konok hallgatással tiltakozott a neki nem tetsző események ellen.

- Jól van. Attól még, hogy egy légtérbe vagyunk összezárva, nem feltétlenül kell ostoba trécseléssel elütnünk az időt - vonta meg a vállát a férfi, majd felvette kezébe a szürke-piros merengőlabdáját és dobálgatni kezdte. Lisa egy ideig elnézegette House játszadozását, majd mikor már nem bírta magában tartani mondandóját, megszólalt:

- Tudod, csak azt nem bírom felfogni, mért kell engem is belerángatnod a hülye játékaidba?

- Hogy mi?

- Ne add nekem az ártatlant, House! Teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy te állsz emögött.

- Mégis mi a szarról beszélsz? - értetlenkedett őszinte hangon a férfi. Cuddy el is bizonytalanodott egy röpke pillanatra, de tudta milyen ügyesen színészkedik a férfi. Nem akart bedőlni neki, mint már oly sokszor.

- Csak nem megzavartam valamit? - kérdezte Charles hamiskás mosollyal az arcán.

House az asztalon támaszkodott két kézzel Lisával szemben. Elég mélyre dőlt, hogy szemei egy vonalban legyenek a nőével. Annyira közel nem voltak egymáshoz hogy az kényelmetlen legyen, ám Cuddy tekintetéből még így is sugárzott az ellenszenv. A férfi arckifejezése inkább olyan volt, mintha egy esetén dolgozna épp. Mintha egy megoldatlan rejtély előtt állna; arcán elszántság tükröződött.

- Ugyan dehogy! - törte meg Lisa a merev szemkontaktust jéghideg hangon, Woods felé fordulva.

- Rendben - nyugtázta a férfi. - Örülök, hogy idefáradt dr. Cuddy.

- Én kevésbé - nézett vissza House-ra szemrehányóan.

Charles kissé kínosnak érezte azt a komoly hidegháborút, melyet a két doktor vívott egymással. Jobbnak látta az azonnali lényegretérést.

- Szóval, dr. House. Maga engedélyt kért tőlem egy kutató jellegű utazásra, amellyel történetesen semmi problémám nincsen, hisz Mr. Schwindler magára vállalta annak teljes költségét. Azonban fogalmam sincs pontosan milyen ügyben tenné meg ezt a kis kiruccanást.

- Azokat a pácienseket keresném fel, akiknek Stanley-hez hasonlóan különböző mentális zavaraik voltak vagy vannak. Hozzájutottam pár igen érdekes információkat tartalmazó aktához, ezek többsége talán még speciálisabb esetet mutat be, mint ami a mi esetünkben lehetséges. De még semmit nem zárhatunk ki.

- Már elnézést, de ehhez nekem mi közöm? - fakadt ki Cuddy.

- Várjon! Mindjárt maga is sorra kerül - közölte türelmesen Charles, majd újra Greghez intézte szavait:

- Javítson ki, ha tévedek, de ez az egész arra megy ki, hogy rájöjjön, mi Stan valódi baja?

- Pontosan - válaszolta diadalmasan House, mire Woods enyhén elhúzta a száját.

- Őszintén megmondva én nem áldoznék ennyi pénzt egy olyan ember kivizsgálására, aki ellen gyilkossági kísérlet gyanúja miatt eljárást indítottak és alighanem el is ítélik. Teljes pénzkidobás és időpocsékolás.

- Az orvostudománynak minden egyes megoldott ügy újabb tapasztalatot ad. Én semmit nem teszek hiába.

- Persze! Csakis az orvostudomány fejlődéséért teszed. Nem is vezérel semmilyen önző érdek. Igazam van? - gúnyolódott Cuddy.

- Visszatérve a tárgyra, az én véleményem most mellékes. Mr. Schwindler látott benne fantáziát ez a lényeg.

- Akkor holnap már megyek is! - jelentette be House tárgyilagosan.

- Hogyan gondolta?

- Veszem a jó öreg botomat, a címeket, na meg egy rekesz Vicodint és meg se állok Massachusetts-ig!

- Egyedül nem engedhetem el - akadékoskodott a főadminisztrátor.

- Azt hiszem, rám itt egyáltalán nincs szükség - unta el magát Lisa, s már indult is el a kijárathoz, ám Charles megallította:

- Ne olyan sietősen Miss. Cuddy! Maga lesz az, aki elmegy House-szal! Vagy már elfelejtette, miben állapodtunk meg?

- Az nem megállapodás volt, hanem utasítás - vetette ellen Lisa.

- Vagy méginkább parancs - váltott komolyabb hangnemre a férfi.

- Nem - tiltakozott a nő elkeseredetten. - Az ki van zárva, hogy én elmegyek ezzel a ... - Greg várakozón figyelte, hogyan fejezi be a nő a mondatát.

Az végül sóhajtott, majd megadóan folytatta: - dr. House-szal.

- Egy pillanat - ocsúdott fel House, töprengéséből - ez most valami vicc ugye?

- Én nem szoktam humorizálni. Legalábbis ilyen ügyekben nem.

- Akkor is egyedül megyek. Az egész az én ötletem volt és egyedül fogom véghez vinni - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Viszont a főnök most ebben én vagyok. Tehát az én feladatom eldönteni, mi legyen a továbbiakban.

- Hát igen. Eddig én is azt hittem - sóhajtott Cuddy csüggedten.

- És különben is két ember utazása sokkal többe kerül - érvelt House; hiába.

- Amennyi kárt ott csinálna maga egyedül, kétlem. Kell valaki, aki kordában tartja - állította; jelentőségteljesen Lisára szegezve pillantását.

- Nem hiszem, hogy kizárólag erről lenne szó - akadékoskodott Cuddy; fürkésző szemekkel méregetve az adminisztrátort. - Csak el akar engem paterolni a kórház közeléből, hogy élhesse a maga kis világát....és ne hiúsítsam meg a régóta szövögetett nagyra törős terveit!

- Igazam van? .... Nagyon félreismertem önt Mr. Woods. Csak azért támogatja ennyire azt a tuskó Schwindlert, mert így maga is sokkal több szerepet kap. Lehet, hogy az én irányításom alatt kissé háttérbe szorult, de úgy tűnik tökéletes is volt úgy, mivel amint kerül egy kis hatalom a kezébe, zsarnokká válik. Ez az igazság Mr. Woods. Amint módomban áll, visszahelyeztetem önt az eredeti helyére, mint mindeki mást is.

Woods szó nélkül állt a rettenthetetlen igazgatónő előtt, aztán sarkon fordult, majd az ajtóból visszafordulva megjegyezte:

- Aztán nehogy a végén megüsse a bokáját az állandó kirohanásaival...

Cuddy egy darabig figyelte a férfi sietősen távolódó alakját a folyosón. Annak utolsó szavai rendületlenül visszhangoztak a fejében. Sajnos volt némi igazság abban, amit mondott. Mostanában egyszerűen képtelen volt tűrtőztetni az indulatait. Mindenkivel ellenségesen viselkedett; teljesen átjárta a keserűség. - _Anya ezt biztosan indulatáttételként diagnosztizálná-_ fintorgott Cuddy. - _S biztosan igaza is lenne, hisz két érv is szól emellett._

Édesanyja kitűnő pszichológus. Mondhatni a viselkedés-tanulmányok doktor House-a. Soha nem tévedett a munkájában, kivéve persze néhány ominózus esetet.

Ezenkívül piszkosul fájt a lába, a sebhelye tájékán, így megeshet, hogy valóban az emiatt érzett dühét vetíti ki mindenki másra is.

- Ez hatásos volt Cuddy. Szerintem Woods most tuti a WC-re siet, újrapelenkázni magát -vigyorgott House, mire a nő is elejtett egy halvány mosolyt.

- Különben tényleg jól beolvastál neki. Héj, nem tom mit csináltál a régi Cuddyval, de külsőre marha jól formázod - kacsintott rá játékosan.

- De ez még nem azt jelenti, hogy együtt kell elmennünk egymással.

- Még szép, hogy nem! - értett egyet Greg.

- Akkor most mit csináljunk?

- Nem tudom, te mit csinálsz, de nekem van egy kis elintéznivalóm - jelentette be House titokzatosan, magára hagyva Cuddyt a sötétedő irodában.

House lassú tempóban botorkált végig a széles, orvosok lepte folyosón. Pontosan tudta hányadik emelet, melyik szobájába tart, mégis révedező arccal tekintett maga elé. Amint elért az ajtóhoz és ujjaival körbefonta a jéghideg kilincset, emlékek rohanták meg áramütésszerű gyorsasággal.

___Érezte, ahogy egy durva kéz kiragadja a markában szorongatott fegyvert, de ő nem tud ellene mit tenni. Teljesen kimerült. A torka elszorult, hogy már alig volt képes lélegezni. És akkor, amint a válla tompa puffanással ütközött a tömör járólappal, szeme sarkából észlelt egy vérvörös suhanást. Hirtelen Susan is a padlón kötött ki, habár jó pár méterre az ugyanúgy szenvedő férfitól. Könnyes szemekkel nézte a nő haláltusáját. Könnyei mind saját fájdalmától, mind pedig Susan iránt érzett szánalmából telítették el csillámló íriszét. Valaki odasietett a nőhöz, segíteni próbáltak rajta. Finoman hanyatt fektették, s egy hatalmas rongyot nyomtak a mellkasához, hogy megállítsák a vérzést. Eközben ő magát is igyekeztek felállítani, de ő még mindig a sebesült nővérrel volt elfoglalva. Susan erősen köhögni kezdett, a vér töretlenül tört fel torkából, elárasztva az egész ruháját. S egyszercsak abbamaradt a köhögés, a sikoltozás. Minden zaj elcsendesült. Egyedül saját szívverése dübörgött a fülében, s a nő utolsó sikoltása, mely éles visszhangként járta át egész lelkét. És akkor a fenyegető sötétség vette át az uralmat._

Keze még mindig a kilincsen nyugodott. Azt vette észre, hogy görcsösen markolja azt, átnedvesesett tenyerével. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd még kissé az emlélek hatása alatt végre benyitott a csendes szobába. Jobbra egy hatalmas, fehér ágy állt, körbevéve megannyi műszerrel. A teremben csend honolt. Egyedül az EKG készülék ritmusos csipogása törte meg a némaságot, meg persze House botjának kopogása.

A férfi helyet foglalt a betegágy melletti széken. Komor arccal vizsgálta az eszméletlen nőt. Megunva az ücsörgést, kezébe vette a kórlapot, s gondosan áttanulmányozta azt.

Még alig kezdett bele az olvasásba, mikor meghallott egy apró nyöszörgést.

- House? - szólalt meg elfúló hangon a nő.

- Üdvözlöm újra a körünkben, Susan.

- Mi.... történt velem? - kérdezte zavarodottan a nő.

- Na, ne mondja, hogy maga sem emlékszik semmire.

- Hát valami rémlik. Egy... egy Stan nevű fickó bezárt minket... és meg... meglőtte Cuddyt. Oh te jó ég, ő jól van? - aggódott kétségbeesett hangon.

- Nehogy már ővele foglalkozzon! Magát is meglőtte. Ráadásul nagyon közel a szívéhez. Majdnem meghalt Susan - közölte vele szemrehányó hangon.

Maga se értette, miért beszél így. Talán volt némi bűntudata a lány miatt.

- Óh, akkor már értem, miért fáj így mindenem.

- Kell még pár nap, míg visszajönnek az emlékei. Próbáljon meg emlékezni. Én most megyek.

- Várjon! Minek köszönhettem a látogatását, dr. House? Érdekes, hogy pont akkor ébredtem fel, mikor maga eljött meglátogatni. Biztos megéreztem a jelenlétét - beesett szemei, csak úgy ragyogtak eme gondolatra.

- Efelől semmi kétségem - válaszolt Greg gúnyos élt megütve, ami a szerelmes lánynak természetesen fel sem tűnt. - Tulajdonképpen azért jöttem, mert hamarosan eljönnek ide a bizottságból és talán a bíróságtól is és szeretném, ha mellettem tanúskodna. Feltéve, ha még emlékszik miben állapodtunk meg.

- Igen, dr. House. Azt hiszem, tudom mire gondol.

House újra indulni készült, ám Susan ez alkalommal is megállította:

- Ugye még mindig Stan után nyomoz - kérdezte mindentudóan mosolyogva.

- Igen. Magát ez nem zavarja?

- Nem. Tisztában vagyok vele, mennyire fontos ez Önnek, dr. House.

- Aham.

- Kérdezhetnék valamit?

- Mit?

- Maga és dr. Cuddy...? khm...

- Hát nem nyilvánvaló? - kérdezett vissza fintorogva, majd mielőtt Susan még több idegesítő kérdést feltett volna, hátat fordított neki, s könnyed léptekkel elhagyta a termet.

- House, te ott benn voltál? Susannál? - lepődött meg Wilson.

- Mióta nyomozol utánam? - dörmögte ellenségesen.

- Én csak erre jártam... Épp szabad vagyok, és... gondoltam benézek hozzá - hebegte Wilson félszeg mosollyal.

- És mért érdekel mi van vele? - biccentett fejével a betegszoba felé.

- Hogy miért? Mert én nem vagyok egy lelketlen robot, House, azért.

- Mentegesd csak magad a hülye kifogásaiddal. Nyilvánvaló, hogy akarsz tőle valamit.

- Talán zavarna?

- Nem ismersz eléggé? Mit érdekel engem!

- De, House. Túlságosan is ismerlek. Épp ezért kérdeztem.

- A jövőhavi meccset tartsd észben! - figyelmeztette Greg, azzal elindult a lift felé.

- Ohó! Már tudom mire megy ki a játék! Azt hiszed, ha összejövök Susannal, rád nem fogok annyi időt fordítani.

- Ennyire ne legyél eltelve magaddal. Mégcsak el sem hívtad sehova. És fogadok, hogy nem is fogod - kiáltott vissza.

- Hiszen, a baleset óta nem is beszéltünk. Még eszméletlen.

- Gyenge kifogás, barátom - fordult felé.

- Rossz a filozófiád. Ezzel max azt éred el, hogy még jobban hajtok rá.

House arcán egy igen piszkos mosoly terült el.

- Épp ez a lényeg. Ha te beindulsz, a csaj fejvesztve fog menekülni.

- Na, ne mond. Nekem legalább volt már feleségem.

- Jah, persze. Három is. Na akkor most mégis kinek van igaza?

- Akkor is House. Jobb lenne, ha te is elfoglalnád magad valamivel. Vagy valakivel.

- Minden jót, Wilson!.... Amúgy a kis csipkerózsikád felébredt - kiáltott neki a liftből, mielőtt még becsukódott volna az ajtó.

*****

- Még mindig képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy mehettem bele ebbe! - méltatlankodott Cuddy, elhelyezkedve a repülő első osztályának bársonyülésében.

- Nem hiszem, hogy te jártál rosszabbul. Különben is, egy szavad sem lehet! Látod ott azt a hatalmas plazma tévét? Oh és ezek a miniszoknyás stewardessek!

- Igen, engem is irtóra felizgatnak! - morogta szarkasztikusan.

- De most komolyan végig velem leszel?

- Ne aggódj! Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. Nem érdekel.

- Ez nem is kérdés. De most itt lesz a nyakamon egy kényeskedő kis kórházigazgatónő.

- Ne ítélkezz! Alig ismersz - mondta Cuddy, mire House gúnyosan felhorkantott:

- Úgy gondolod?

- Munkán kívül nem is találkozunk - érvelt Lisa.

- Talán szeretnél? - vigyorodott el.

- Úgy értem, hogy a kórházi környezet nélkül el sem tudsz képzelni.

- És? A kórházon lívül nincs is életed - vágott vissza Greg.

- Igenis van! - kérte ki magának Lisa.

- Valóban? Tudsz mondani egy példát is, mikor szórakoztál utoljára?

Cuddy magabiztos mosolya egyszerre eltűnt, helyébe a bizonytalanság lépett.

- Na ugye!

- Ha nem hiúsítottad volna meg az összes eddigi randimat, talán tudnék is válaszolni! - csattant fel a nő.

- Az nem miattam volt. Egyszerűen megijedtek a hűvös természetedtől. Hadd adjak egy tippet. Néhány pasinak inkább az érzékenyebb nő jön be, nem a dominatív igazgató-jellem. És épp ezért fuccsoltak be a kapcsolatait.

- Épp te szoktad mondani, hogy az emberek nem változnak - akadékoskodott.

- Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy meg kéne változnod - válaszolt House, mire Cuddy kissé összezavarodott. - És miért is állnék az idillikus rózsaszínlufis boldogságos útjába?

- Nem is tudom. Tán féltékenységből?

- Ugyan mire lennék féltékeny? Mindenkinek ez a mániája? - dohogott. - Bár azért el kell ismernem, az a nagy dombság a feneked helyén meglehetősen vonz.

Ennek a megszólalásnak egy stewardess is fültanúja volt, aki épp akkor állt House mellé, felvenni a rendelést. Őszinte szánalommal tekintett a céklavörös színben játszó dékánra. House, mikor észrevette a szőke légiutas-kísérő reakcióját, ördögi vigyorra húzódott a szája.

- Jó napot uram! Mit parancsol?

- Hozzon kérem a legjobb vörösborukból - kérte legfennköltebb stílusában.

- House, ez nem egy étterem - sziszegte neki Lisa.

- És egy áfonyapáclében sült báránybordát. Úgyis minden a kórház költségére lesz - súgta osa a nőnek, persze oly módon, hogy Cuddy is hallhassa; aztán fennhangon folytatta: - Rakja majd csak le ide, nekünk van egy kis elintéznivalónk a WC-ben, ha érti mire gondolok? - húzogatta a szemöldökét vigyorogva. - Ugye drágám? - fordult Lisa felé, annak kézfejét két tenyere közé véve.

Lisa erre indulatosan kitépte karját a férfiéból, majd gyors léptekkel a mosdó felé igyekezett.

- Látja? Türelmetlen a szentem. Már egy percet sem bír várni - sóhajtott drámaian, mire a nő rosszallóan csavarni kezdte a fejét.

*****

- Mi ez a hatalmas táska? - érdeklődött Cuddy, miközben a reptéren pakolgatták a cuccaikat.

- Ez mind közül a legfontosabb. Ebben vannak a betegek aktái.

- Képes voltál az összes mappát elhozni magaddal? - hüledezett.

- Naná! Mégis mit kellett volna tennem? Külön kiírogatnom a fontos dolgokat kis lapocskákra? Már bocs, de ez a te asztalod, nem az enyém.

- Ez akkor is túl sok!

- Akkor beszéljünk csak a te óriási bőröndödről, amikben **állítólag **csak a legszükségesebb holmiidat tárolod - kötözködött, s a nő már szóra nyitotta a száját, mikor folytatta: - Ha még csupán az az egy táskád lenne! De nem! Neked még magaddal kellett hoznod plusz három táskát, ami ki tudja milyen ördögi motyót rejt.

- Fogd be, House! A túláradó energiáidat sokkal fontosabb dolgokra kéne irányítanod. Például, foghatnál egy taxit, vagy bérkocsit, vagy mit tudom én! Egyáltalán gondolkoztál már azon, hogy miképp jutunk el innen.... hova is?

- Ezerszer jobb dologgal is orvosolhatnánk a túláradó energiáimat - vette elő szokásos flört- vigyorát.

- Már most elegem van belőled! Ne keverj össze a kurváiddal! - ordította Cuddy, minek eredményeképp minden szempár rászegeződött. Egy anyuka ment el mellette szemrehányó kifejezéssel az arcán, s kisgyerekét gyorsan arráb ráncigálta a közelükből.

- Ez már itt nem Amerika, Cuddy! Jobban kell vigyáznod a megfékezhetetlen nyelvedre - mosolygott megsemmisítően.


End file.
